1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antibodies comprising all of the heavy chain variable CDR regions of SEQ ID NOS:1, 2 and 3 and/or all of the light chain variable CDR regions of SEQ ID NOS:4, 5 and 6, specific for at least one human tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNF) protein or fragment thereof, as well as nucleic acids encoding such anti-TNF antibodies, complementary nucleic acids, vectors, host cells, production methods and therapeutic methods.
2. Related Art
TNF alpha is a soluble homotrimer of 17 kD protein subunits. A membrane-bound 26 kD precursor form of TNF also exists.
Cells other than monocytes or macrophages also produce TNF alpha. For example, human non-monocytic tumor cell lines produce TNF alpha and CD4+ and CD8+ peripheral blood T lymphocytes and some cultured T and B cell lines also produce TNF alpha.
TNF alpha causes pro-inflammatory actions which result in tissue injury, such as degradation of cartilage and bone, induction of adhesion molecules, inducing procoagulant activity on vascular endothelial cells, increasing the adherence of neutrophils and lymphocytes, and stimulating the release of platelet activating factor from macrophages, neutrophils and vascular endothelial cells.
TNF alpha has been associated with infections, immune disorders, neoplastic pathologies, autoimmune pathologies and graft-versus-host pathologies. The association of TNF alpha with cancer and infectious pathologies is often related to the host's catabolic state. Cancer patients suffer from weight loss, usually associated with anorexia.
The extensive wasting which is associated with cancer, and other diseases, is known as “cachexia”. Cachexia includes progressive weight loss, anorexia, and persistent erosion of lean body mass in response to a malignant growth. The cachectic state causes much cancer morbidity and mortality. There is evidence that TNF alpha is involved in cachexia in cancer, infectious pathology, and other catabolic states.
TNF alpha is believed to play a central role in gram-negative sepsis and endotoxic shock, including fever, malaise, anorexia, and cachexia. Endotoxin strongly activates monocyte/macrophage production and secretion of TNF alpha and other cytokines. TNF alpha and other monocyte-derived cytokines mediate the metabolic and neurohormonal responses to endotoxin. Endotoxin administration to human volunteers produces acute illness with flu-like symptoms including fever, tachycardia, increased metabolic rate and stress hormone release. Circulating TNF alpha increases in patients suffering from Gram-negative sepsis.
Thus, TNF alpha has been implicated in inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases, viral, bacterial and parasitic infections, malignancies, and/or neurodegenerative diseases and is a useful target for specific biological therapy in diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis and Crohn's disease. Beneficial effects in open-label trials with a chimeric monoclonal antibody to TNF alpha (cA2) have been reported with suppression of inflammation and with successful retreatment after relapse in rheumatoid arthritis and in Crohn's disease. Beneficial results in a randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled trial with cA2 have also been reported in rheumatoid arthritis with suppression of inflammation.
Other investigators have described mAbs specific for recombinant human TNF which had neutralizing activity in vitro. Some of these mAbs were used to map epitopes of human TNF and develop enzyme immunoassays and to assist in the purification of recombinant TNF. However, these studies do not provide a basis for producing TNF neutralizing antibodies that can be used for in vivo diagnostic or therapeutic uses in humans, due to immunogenicity, low specificity and/or pharmaceutical unsuitability.
Neutralizing antisera or mAbs to TNF have been shown in mammals other than man to abrogate adverse phaysiological changes and prevent death after lethal challenge in experimental endotoxemia and bacteremia. This effect has been demonstrated, e.g., in rodent lethality assays and in primate pathology model systems.
Putative receptor binding loci of hTNF has been disclosed and the receptor binding loci of TNF alpha as consisting of amino acids 11-13, 37-42, 49-57 and 155-157 of TNF have been disclosed.
Non-human mammalian, chimeric, polyclonal (e.g., anti-sera) and/or monoclonal antibodies (Mabs) and fragments (e.g., proteolytic digestion or fusion protein products thereof) are potential therapeutic agents that are being investigated in some cases to attempt to treat certain diseases. However, such antibodies or fragments can elicit an immune response when administered to humans. Such an immune response can result in an immune complex-mediated clearance of the antibodies or fragments from the circulation, and make repeated administration unsuitable for therapy, thereby reducing the therapeutic benefit to the patient and limiting the readministration of the antibody or fragment. For example, repeated administration of antibodies or fragments comprising non-human portions can lead to serum sickness and/or anaphylaxis. In order to avoid these and other problems, a number of approaches have been taken to reduce the immunogenicity of such antibodies and portions thereof, including chimerization and humanization, as well known in the art. These and other approaches, however, still can result in antibodies or fragments having some immunogenicity, low affinity, low avidity, or with problems in cell culture, scale up, production, and/or low yields. Thus, such antibodies or fragments can be less than ideally suited for manufacture or use as therapeutic proteins.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide anti-TNF antibodies or fragments that overcome one more of these problems, as well as improvements over known antibodies or fragments thereof.